Various electronic messaging systems are in use today. E-mail, chat, instant messaging, and other forms of electronic messaging are used to facilitate fast communication between people and groups. Unfortunately, because users of these electronic messaging systems are often exchanging many messages every day with many different recipients, users often make the mistake of addressing and sending messages to unintended recipients.